The purpose of this study is to prepare extracts of kissing bugs in order to determine the antigens responsible for kissing bug sensitivity and to develop a rational approach to therapy for kissing bug-sensitive individuals. Although the feeding bites of Triatoma are in themselves benign and virtually painless to their host, serious sequelae, such as anaphylaxis and Chagas' disease have been recognized for many years. The study will involve collection of specimens and culturing the bugs in the laboratory. Extracts from kissing bugs and saliva will be prepared. The extracts will be evaluated using immunological methods including leukocyte histamine release, radioallergosorbent tests, enzymatic assays and electrophoretic techniques including isoelectric focusing, polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis, immunoelectrophoresis and ion-exchange chromotography.